t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
About
Introduction In the 24th century, while humanity has expanded self-sustaining colonies on the Moon, Mars and even Saturn, it has almost fully given up its freedom in exchange for security and gadjetry. A powerful organization known as D.A.S.K. has privatized world security, but due to its own success has also become so incredibly corrupt on the inside, that the protection they offer is indistinguishable from slavery. The voices, who speak up against the tyrannical system are never heard and people have already given up hope trying to change the status quo. T1W (Tier One World) is a storied universe that explores that world, showcases plenty of unique Characters and follows them on their journeys and struggles, through good times, through bad times. The story begins in the year 2339 with a pair of twin sisters, wanting to earn some money to move out of their parents house, getting a gig at this organization. At the same time, a powerful alien is accidentally exiled in Earth, forming an unlikely bond with some of the Earthlings and teaming up in an attempt to take down the corrupt organization. The Hero Biographies and Episodes help weave and unravel the story, which is nowhere near finished. If you enjoy fantasy lore and stories, superhero fiction and movies, fantasy and roleplaying games, anime and have a colorful imagination, chances are what we have here might be just for you. T1W surely has its own, distinguished flavor. My dream goal here is to create such an interest that the story will one day end up on the big screen, a multiplayer game, anime series, whatever! Let's work on making it a reality! Cheers! The Goal  'T1W' is a non profit project of mine, it's a labor of love and dedication and requires a lot of investment, time-wise, strategy-wise and fund-wise, so I really cherish when I see it's getting appreciated.  One of my targets is to never paint characters as good or evil and put labels on them, instead present both sides' views and make every person come to their own conclusions of who is right and wrong, which hero or ideal applies more to them and pick their favorites for themselves and not have them shoved up in their face. I hope by following these characters you'll see that they're made with nothing, but love, passion and commitment. I really tried hard not to have generic, flawed, useless characters and bring all characters to life, give them meaning and flavor and be respectable for who they are, hence feedback is always greatly appreciated (hit me hard, I can take a critique). Some of the stories & characters are inspired by real-life events or people that have left an impression on me throughout both real life and virtual life giving them even more special and hidden meanings, easter eggs if you will - so you better be on the lookout.  My ultimate dream/goal is to have these amazing heroes come to life in a Video Game, probably best suited for an RPG-like controlled Battle Arena/MOBA, although other genres shouldn't be counted out, seriously the character diversity is so high, they can fit into most game genres. I'm personally tired of seeing toxicity and negativity in video games, I don't know any game that provides a competitive field or multipleyer challenges to it without all the drama, swearing, cussing, it's just ridiculous. I have extreme confidence that I have the answers on how to fix this negative behaviour (that will remain a secret for now) and want to make it happen - for the sake of finally having a game that's not corrupted by the corporate minds, that's made by gamers - for other gamers. I also believe I have the keys to stopping the constant whining about "balance" that's going on in every game. I simply want to have a game that I'll enjoy myself and I'd be proud to introduce my kids to, without getting afraid that they'll end up with depression or tilt mentally every time they login to the game. (I used to be an online salesman many years ago, my main "motto" was that I'd never sell you anything I wouldn't use myself (that's why the store didn't go well for too long LUL! many people prefer lower quality stuff, if its cheaper) . I'll be glad to partner and work with any company that appreciates the idea, shares my vision for a toxic-free future of global gaming environment, a partner that thinks we can make this idea flourish, bring it to a global audience and transcend any boundaries. Who knows, maybe one day there will be box office movies on these stories, it may sound like a long shot, but I'm not even for a second doubting that this is a plausible, realistic scenario, given enough hard work and dedication. But hey, that's not for a while, so until that day comes, I will try to add and update here as much as I can in my already limited free time. Cheers! More About Greetings! Glad you found the time to join us!  T1W is weaving a structure of superhero storytelling, unlike any other. Expect there to be sci-fi elements, realistic elements, fantasy elements. There will be drama, there will be tears, there will be laughs, there will be "feels". I believe there's something for everyone. I am showcasing hundreds of originally created characters, each unique be their own right and the most difficult task is to weave them all together in the web of stories, we want you to not be able to travel much in the story before you find crossing points between any two characters. T1W will follow these heroes on their epic journeys of conquest, vigilance, good vs. evil, struggles, betrayals and unlikely alliances, threats and trust us, much, much more. The beginning of the cycle is set to take place in the year 2338, only a decade after the Great War, which is this disasterous war that almost wipes out the entire civilization and humanity needs to work together to rebuild and restructure itself. Every Character Page is essentially a 'wikia' with shortened stories of their journeys, relations and so on (so be warned, spoiler alert!). Each story and episode weave more and more complexity and fine details into the whole story, which so far hasn't seen its end, even in my own mind. The detailed story is represented in Episodes, which are currently on hold, until the Wikia part for every character has been finished (that might take awhile). As of this writing (January 4, 2020) there are over 220 active and 48 more are planned. So what are you waiting for? Browse our Characters page and start learning about the heroes or pick an episode and dive into a new world of storytelling. It's absolutely free! Roles All characters are classified into 4 separate Roles: Assassins, Tanks, Supports, Specialists If you would like to Contribute *Please consider Donating. All donations will be used for the development of the story, more artwork, more content for you. *Providing feedback, artwork, submitting fan-art or help in any other way - email me *Support us on Patreon (Coming Soon) *Please Follow T1W on Twitter *Please Follow T1W on Instagram *Please Like T1W Facebook *Follow the Author External Links: * http://www.t1w.net (Fandom Mirror) * https://www.facebook.com/t1wt1w - Official Facebook * https://twitter.com/t1w - Official Twitter Category:Information